Arcade
Arcade is the first game mode in the game. In Arcade you can play a single game as any character against any other character. The first Character gives 100 points if you win against him, and so on. All characters are free to play against, except the games against Asura and Pluto, you have to pay 50,000 to play against Asura and 20,000 to play against Pluto. They will be free to play against when you have unlocked them. Achievements In Arcade Mode you can get achievements against every player. There are currently 10 achievements. These Achievements are earned to unlock some characters. Every single one of these achievements will unlock a new character when done against enough characters. # Win without conceding a goal. # Win by more than 10 goals. # Win without using a power shot. # Win 10 times. # Win in a sudden death. # Win without using the dash. # Win with 5 Counter Attacks. # Win without a kick. # Win without a jump. # Win without hurt. Playing When you play Arcade, you can only play as characters that you have unlocked. Then once you choose the character you want to play as, you choose your opponent. At first the only opponent you can choose is South Korea, but once you beat South Korea, then you can play against the next character Cameroon (but only with the character you used to beat South Korea). Once you beat any character you unlock the next character, and so on until you've beaten every character. Unlockable Characters There are a 12 characters that you unlock by doing something in Arcade. Here are all of them: # Cameroon - Win 12 characters in arcade. # Argentina - Win 12 characters in arcade without using a power shot. # Germany - Win 12 characters without conceding a goal. # France - Win 14 characters in sudden death. # Mexico - Win 17 characters with 10 goal difference. # Turkey - Win 20 characters 10 times. # Asura - Win againist Asura in arcade with 5 achievements (no dash,10gd,10 times,no powershoot, 5 counter attacks). # Valentine - Win againist 27 characters without dashing. # China - Win 30 characters with 5 counter attacks. # Luxembourg - Win 39 characters without kicking. # South Africa - Win 42 characters without jumping. # Serbia - Win 60 characters without getting hurt. Rankings In Arcade Mode every character is given a rating. These ratings go from 1/2 stars to 5 stars. The first character is 1/2 a star and then each advancing character is half a star more than the last opponent, until they get to 5 stars. Most characters are five stars. You earn more points for beating higher rated opponents. Glitch There is also a glitch in Arcade. When you select Asura or Pluto you will be asked if you want to spend 50,000 or 20,000 points. While this message appears, click Upgrade/Costume, go back to character selection and swipe the arrows behind the popup until you get the match you wanted (This glitch was fixed in the Update 6.0). Now, with videos added in Update 4.1 (on some devices) you can play that match for free every 10 minutes. Costumes Some characters have special costumes equipped when you play against them. Most of these Costumes got special effects, that making it harder to beat these Characters. Category:Game Modes